plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnet-shroom
The Magnet-shroom (Magnet Plant in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures) is a plant that steals metallic objects such as Bucket, Pickaxe, and the like from zombies, lowering their toughness and preventing them from using their special abilities with a small recharge time needed between thefts. Although it doesn't cause any damage, it can render some of the toughest zombies almost useless. For example, it can steal a helmet off a Football Zombie, reducing its health to that of a normal zombie. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Magnet-shroom is obtained after the player beats Level 4-8. It can steal metallic objects from any zombies inside its range, seven columns by five rows, centered on the Magnet-shroom. It can be upgraded to a Gold Magnet (which is not a mushroom anymore) after purchasing the upgrade from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $3000. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures In this game, Magnet-shroom is renamed to Magnet Plant due to no night level in ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. The player gets it after reclaiming The Fire Station Lot. Magnet Plant is on of the weakest plants in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series; two bites can kill it. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Magnet-shroom will make its return in the second part of Dark Ages in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Suburban Almanac Entry Plants vs. Zombies Magnet-shrooms remove helmets and other metal objects from zombies. Range: nearby zombies Special: removes helmets and other metal objects from zombies Sleeps during the day Magnetism is a powerful force. Very powerful. Sometimes it scares Magnet-shroom a little. He's not sure if he can handle that kind of responsibility. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast Recharge: Fast Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Magnet-shrooms removes helmets and other metal objects from zombies. Special: Removes metal objects from zombies Despite his unusual appearance, Magnet-shroom doesn't have a problem attracting girlfriends. But he does have a problem keeping them. It's the same thing every time. In the end, they always find him too clingy. Cost: 100 Recharge: Mediocre Facebook Description News Feed Gives a whole new meaning to "magnetic personality." He gobbles up things he attracts. Plant Food Upgrade Upon feeding, Magnet-shroom will unleash a high amount of magnetic force that would take away all metallic equipments of zombies within range and throw them back at them, causing damage. Strategies Magnet-shrooms are great against small amounts of armor and tool wielding zombies. They do need to be close to the front row behind defenses to be in range of zombies, but remember that the Magnet-shroom is not the counter to every zombie, just zombies with metal objects. It is a good idea to protect the Magnet-shroom with a Pumpkin since they are often in front of your defensive plants. You may plant a Tall-nut in a Pumpkin in front of the Magnet-shroom for extra defense. In addition, the Poles, Zombonis, Catapults, and Clubs/Road Signs are not magnetic. Note: It isn't advised to use the Magnet-shroom during Survival: Endless due to the massive amount of zombies with metallic objects. Also, when used in levels with Digger Zombies, make sure that the Magnet-shroom is placed near to the front so Digger Zombies won't be far enough in your defenses to eat vital plants when their pickaxes are stolen due to the magnet. I, Zombie Magnet-shrooms appear in many I, Zombie levels. They will take away your ladders, buckets, pickaxes, and football helmet, making it hard to win. Use Conehead Zombies to quickly eat them without losing much sun. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages *Renders the Buckethead Zombies and Football Zombies, who are one of the toughest zombies to beat, weak. *Makes the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie less dangerous as it can't destroy the player's plants except by eating them. *Slows down the Ladder Zombie, making him vulnerable to Peashooters, and making it lose the ability to disable defensive plants. *Stops the Digger Zombie in its tracks. *Slows down the Pogo Zombie, forcing it to eat the player's plants instead of passing them. *Takes away screen doors, making the Screen Door Zombies easier to beat. Disadvantages *Cannot steal Pole Vaulting Zombie's pole, which is strange considering the pole appears to be metal. **This might be because Pole Vaulting Zombie is firmly gripping the pole. ***Or the pole is made of plastic. *If Magnet-shroom steals Digger Zombie's pickaxe while it is in the middle of the plants or at the back, the player will be at a disadvantage to get rid of it. *Can't steal the Gargantuar's wildlife sign or telephone pole, as they are too heavy, and the Gargantuar is holding it too tightly. *Unlike its upgrade, Magnet-shroom can neither attract coins nor diamonds. List of Magnetic objects *Bucket *Screen Door *Football Helmet *Jack-in-the-Box *Pickaxe *Pogo Stick *Ladder *Trash Can *Necklace *Barbell Black Football Helmet may be magnetic, but the only game version they are found in doesn't include Magnet-shroom. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies DS Magnet-shroom.png|DS Magnet-shroom Gold Magnet2.png|Magnet-shroom's upgrade|link=Gold Magnet IMG 1820.png|A Magnet-shroom stealing a bucket in I, Zombie Zen 10.jpg|A Magnet-shroom in Zen Garden magnetseedpc.PNG|Magnet-shroom seed packet in PC version Magnet_Shroom_Seed.png|Magnet-shroom Seed Packet in the iPad version S_M_S.png|A Sleeping Magnet-shroom. Note that the eyes are open. Magnet-shroom.jpg|Imitater Magnet-shroom imi magnet.JPG|Imitater sleeping Magnet-shroom HD_MAGNET.png|HD Magnet-shroom Magnet Online.png|Online Almanac Entry Magnet-shroomPlush.png|Magnet-shroom plush Magnetshroom_head4.png|Glowing Magnet-shroom (when attracting an object) Early Magnet-shroom.PNG|An Early design of the Magnet-shroom seen on Rich Werner's website. 137px-Timg (23).jpg|Magnet-Shroom in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants vs. Zombies Adventures PvsZA HQpic Magnet Plant.png|HD Magnet Plant Magnet-Plant-animated.gif|Animated Magnet Plant YouGotMagnetPlant.PNG|The player got the Magnet Plant GotTheMagnetPlant.png|Notice when the Magnet Plant seed is dropped it says "Magnet Shroom" K.O Magnet plant.PNG|K.O'd Magnet Plant. Magnet Plant on Planter Box (Ready to harvest).png|Magnet Plant on Planter Box (ready to harvest) Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time IMG_4199.PNG|Magnet-shroom in Almanac Стяжатель.png|HD Magnet-shroom idkrealmaggy.png|Magnet-shroom in almanac Magnet-shroom Costume2.png|Magnet-Shroom's costume MAGNETPACKET.png|Magnet-Shroom's almanac seed packet. Magnet-pf.jpg|Magnet-shroom using its Plant Food ability Magnet-shroom in new trailer.png|Magnet-shroom as seen on the trailer. Gallery of Stolen Objects Plants vs. Zombies Magnet.jpg|A Magnet-shroom stealing a Bucket Magnet Football.png|A Magnet-shroom stealing a Football Helmet Magnet Ladder.png|A Magnet-shroom stealing a Ladder Magnet Trash Can.png|A Magnet-shroom stealing a Trash Can Pvzmagnet2.jpg|A Magnet-shroom stealing a Jack-in-the-Box ScreenDoorMagnet-shroom.PNG|A Magnet-shroom stealing a Screen Door Magnet Pickaxe.png|A Magnet-shroom stealing a Pickaxe Magnet Pogo.png|A Magnet-shroom stealing a Pogo Stick Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Magnet Plant Stealing A Bucket.png|Magnet Plant stealing a bucket MagnetPlantDJNecklace.PNG|Magnet Plant stealing DJ Zom-B's necklace. MagnetPlantFootballHelmet.PNG|Magnet Plant stealing a football helmet Magnet Arm barbell.png|Magnet Plant stealing Weightlifter Zombie's arm and barbell Trivia General *The Magnet-shroom, its upgrade, and the Lightning Reed are the only plants that generate electricity. *It is weird that when a zombie eats it, but still has an item, the item will disappear with it, however, in its ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Facebook Description, it says that it gobbles up the things it stole. *It is the only mushroom to appear in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies Adventures and Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. **However, it is not a mushroom in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. ''Plants vs. Zombies *Unlike most mushrooms, when sleeping, the Magnet-shroom doesn't close its eyes. It will also appear gray, as if it had stolen a metal object. *The Magnet-shroom is nocturnal, yet its upgrade, the Gold Magnet, is diurnal. *The Magnet-shroom's mushroom looks like a scarf. *Magnet-shrooms appear to be electromagnetic, as they can attract magnetic objects at will. *Despite the fact that real magnets can attract multiple objects, the Magnet-shroom, oddly enough, can only attract one object at a time. *It is strange how Magnet-shrooms can only attract one magnetic object at a time, unlike the Gold Magnet, which can attract multiple coins and diamonds. **However, the Gold Magnet is an upgrade and will no longer attract magnetic objects from zombies anymore. **The fact that the Magnet-shroom can only attract one metal object at a time may be to make the game harder. *When the Magnet-shroom is stealing an object, the Magnet-shroom will glow a bright blue color and have bigger eyes, unlike the Imitater Magnet-shroom, which will glow thick white. *The sound of buzzing electricity can be heard when a Magnet-shroom steals an object. *The Magnet-shroom and the Sea-shroom are the only mushrooms that are not obtained in the Night Levels, excluding the Gloom-shroom, which is bought from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. *It is the only mushroom without an apparent mouth. *The Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Gold Magnet, Magnet-shroom, Marigold, and the Twin Sunflower are the only plants that can glow. **The sun-producing plants and the Marigold glow when spitting out an object (i.e. Sun and Money respectively), whereas the Magnet-shroom and the Gold Magnet glow when attracting an object, caused by their electrical charge. *The Magnet-shroom, Hypno-shroom, and Doom-shroom (when sleeping) are the only mushrooms that bounce from left to right. *Ironically, the Gold Magnet upgrade is cheaper than the Magnet-shroom. **Maybe because the Gold Magnet has no use for battle, as it just collects coins. *It seems that the magnet on the Magnet-shroom is not connected to the mushroom below it. *The Magnet-shroom takes 15 seconds to recharge after removing a metallic object. *The Magnet-shroom will not steal metallic equipments from hypnotized zombies. *In Beghouled, if the Player drags the Magnet-shroom around (without it having a match), and it has stolen a metallic object, the metallic object will appear on the other side of the Magnet-shroom. *Sometimes a Magnet-shroom will try to attract a metallic object when the object has just been destroyed. If so, the Magnet-shroom will appear as if it has stolen an object, but without the object. *In the DS version, if the Players have planted a Magnet-shroom anywhere on the lawn, it faces in front of the Player, making it seem like it is staring at the Player. *It is the only mushroom that can upgrade to a Daytime plant. *Lots of zombies are weak to it according to the Suburban Almanac. *The Magnet itself does not appear to be part of the mushroom. **But it most likely needs the magnet to live because its eyes are on it. *The Magnet seems to be squashing the cap of the mushroom. *The Magnet-shroom, the Hypno-shroom, and the Doom-shroom are the only Mushrooms whose bouncing beat changes when they sleep. *The Magnet-shroom cannot steal the Pole Vaulting Zombie's pole, even though the pole appears to be metal. **The pole might actually be fiberglass. *The eyebrows from the seed packet and the almanac image are pointed in a different way. *The Magnet-shroom can't attract vehicles due to their weight. *The Magnet-shroom and the Fume-shroom are the only mushrooms that can be upgraded. *The Magnet-shroom, Fume-shroom, and Lily Pad are the only plants that can do something their upgrades cannot do. *It is weird that it cannot steal the Gargantuar's Weapon (the metal sign), even if it is metal. **Perhaps the Gargantuars are holding their weapons too tightly for the Magnet-shrooms to steal, or the weapons are too heavy. *The Magnet-shroom is one of the eight plants which has an upgrade. The others are Repeater, Fume-shroom, Lily Pad, Kernel-pult, Melon-pult, Sunflower, and Spikeweed. *When the Magnet-shroom is asleep, it is taller than a Magnet-shroom that is awake. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *It is odd that in ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, the Magnet-shroom received a name change, a large redesign (compared to the other original plants, which just got 3D versions), and it became a plant and not a mushroom. This could be because there is no Coffee Bean and it would be a waste if there was. **But when the player first receives it but hasn't clicked on the seed packet, it was named as Magnet-shroom. *Despite officially being called Magnet Plant, Magnet Plant's seed packet when first dropped says "Magnet Shroom" instead of the correct "Magnet Plant." However, as soon as the seed is picked up, it changes to the correct name. **The Flaming Pea also has the incorrect name when the seed packet is first dropped ('Fire '''Pea instead of Flaming Pea). *The Magnet Plant is the weakest plant in ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, as two bites can K.O it. **This and Puff-shroom (PvZ2 incarnation) are the only two plants that have this amount of health. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *The Magnet-shroom was first seen in the end of ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time second trailer of Google Play, thus making it a confirmed mushroom. **It is also shown in the coding of the game. *The Mushroom underneath the Magnet-shroom which connects the Magnet and the Mushroom itself is taller. See also *Gold Magnet *Coffee Bean *Plants *Mushrooms Category:Plants Category:Fog Category:Fog Obtained Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Upgradable Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages Obtained Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants